


Forever Is Our Today

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Cancer, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Blaine is sick, very sick. His husband is beautiful, very beautiful.Klaine Advent prompt: Health.Warning for a main character having cancer and for medical treatments and that kind of thing.





	Forever Is Our Today

There was a new painting pinned to the wall next to him. This one was a green dinosaur, it seemed, standing on what Blaine assumed was purple grass. It was painted by his new friend, Erin, who was eight and dying of the same cancer that was killing Blaine. He smiled, looking away from the painting and out of the long window that took up most of the wall in front of him. The sun had been shining all afternoon and it had warmed his cold body as he sat in his chair; the sky had changed from clear blue to warm orange as the sun set and was now a picture of hot pinks and deep reds. He’d learned, in the past year, to appreciate everything. Every blue sky, every thunderstorm, every sunset. The world had so much beauty to offer, and Blaine wanted to soak up every bit of it he could. It was breathtaking, as if the heavens were opening in front of his eyes, and all Blaine could do was look in awe as the world rolled on before his eyes.  
   His IV dripped next to him; it was connected to a port in his chest. It wasn’t doing much anymore, he knew that it was delaying the inevitable. Cancer had spread from his bowel to his liver. Then his lungs. And now his bones, too. It had overwhelmed him; like he’d fallen into icy water and couldn’t resurface. It filled his lungs until it burned, engulfed him until his limbs ached. And soon, he’d drown; the water would overpower him and he’d float away.  
   Blaine heard the tapping in the corridor outside his door that he’d come to recognize as his husband’s boots on the floor, and he turned to see him shut them in the quiet of his hospital room. He was so stunning, greeting Blaine with a soft smile and a kiss on his forehead. Of all the beauty the world had to offer, Kurt Hummel was the biggest, in Blaine’s opinion. So, he watched his husband closely as he ranted about his day at work, wanting to etch every tiny detail so deeply into his brain that he could recognize Kurt from a piece of him alone; from the way his freckled cheeks flushed, the way his hair fell in his eyes, the way his fingers flexed under porcelain skin as gestured. Wanted to memorize every part of him so that when the flood swept him away, he’d have two blue eyes to swim to.  
   He watched because he knew he wouldn’t be watching for long.


End file.
